The Black Garden
by Viburnum
Summary: Hiromi, Kai's wife, has left him. Kai is baffled and goes to Tyson, her exhusband for answers only to find he's gone too. Kai then tries to embody Tyson's identity only to realize Hiromi is in danger. Beyblade Version Of Orhan Pamuk's The Black Book.


Author's Note: This story will go on the lines of Orhan Pamuk's **The Black Book** (which I'm still in the progress of reading and Mr. Pamuk deserved to win the noble prize last year). though there will be changes. I was inspired by Mr. Pamuk, Margaret Atwood and many others including being heavily inspired by Moonlight Serenity's story **To Love A Liar**. The name was the joining of the original title with Meteor's Garden 'Garden' portion (though I've never seen the series I know about it though.) Also, the summary I posted was along the lines of the back cover of the Faber & Faber edition of **The Black Book** it's an eyecatcher :) including the first chapter title - which was also in the similar fashion of the original book.

Well, you guys know I don't own original Beyblade

**WARNING: There will be some subject matters in this story which are explicit in nature.**

**

* * *

**

**The Black Garden****

* * *

**

**Chapter One **  
_When Kai first met Hiromi_**

* * *

**

Outside where Kai was beaming and morning erected the sun; he envisioned, moulded, clouded into a spectrum of joltling bliss whereupon he could be created with a more toxic light. Toxic...why an illumination ensnared in destruction? In actuality he desire the companionship of the sacred cocoon that would cater him to become Draco Van Scmidtt. It is an allure most resented yet technicality gobbled up temptations weary and prejudiced cannot be expected to alter. This Kai knew as both tomb and sanctuary for his ministrations could not offer him tomb and sanctuary: unfortunately, he knew that no hope was there but then why was he living in the dream of being this someone else?

The alarm clock had been silenced. Though Hiromi lied in a punctilious personality she was also heavily disorganized. It did make sense to those who lived with her and so, to those who mattered.

_Had Hiromi been smoking again_? Kai wondered as he picked up the astray and saw blunt ends of a night without him._ She smokes, smokes away without every being regretful._

Kai knew that the habit of smoking was actually Takao's but then again Hiromi only gratified this action to please Takao. Takao Kinomiya, no one knew him as that, it was Tyson, his westernized nickname that became his name. Takao was eight years older than Kai and he was very gifted to make it into two big professions without much effort.

" No Kai, Takao made much effort, despite being gifted..." Hiromi would argue. " Nothing accomplishes without effort."

" Except God favours **Tyson**." he would stress the word, counter-argue, make it easier to make her realize how enviable Takao was to his persona. However jealousy could not correct the truth - Takao had reached his station with effort; Kai knew well this truth. He had hated it.

It was on a rainy day that first time arrived. Takao or Tyson (as he already was known) was perched upon the balcony, erected with entirety blazed. He looked sullen. Six year old Kai got interested, " What are you thinking about?"

" About my mother, she is now a first wife." Takao seemed depressed, " He is a good person but I don't understand...nevermind, it's his life, actually Mom is okay that Dad now has a second wife besides her."

" What?"

" Well you see Kai my Dad has well married a French woman in France where he has been working all these years." Takao looked slightly delighted now, " Well, you know he has been gone for five years now and well this woman became his best friend, my mother was understanding but I guess it was a bit of a surprise for me. He said they had become close and so Pauline, my new mother's name, suggested they get married, so he kinda told my mom about it. She was fine and all because she likes Pauline. I guess I'm a little jealous. They say he's got a little girl."

" You have a new sister!" squealed Kai, not really understanding.

" Yeah I guess."

Actually, Hiromi was Pauline's adopted child as she was unable to give birth, this fact was not really expressed until Takao's father came home. His elder son was not at their usual residence (he was five years older than Tyson) and soon Mr. Kinomiya came home with his second wife, Pauline Graybourne, who Takao's mother received warmly. Even Takao liked his second mother very much. That is when Hiromi came into the room, young and very frightened, her older brother Tyson looked at her, amused.

" What's your name?" he looked sweetly at her.

" I'm a - I'm Hiromi Tachibana! I'm adopted!" the girl squealed, cried and hid behind, underneath the couch.

" Adopted?" Takao could not deduce if he should apprehend his "new sister" or ask questions of the odd confession.

Pauline then explained the condition, her suffering, " She is partly Japanese, half-Arabic and does have French in her blood!" Pauline exclaimed, excited at the core of her little child's ancestry.

" Uh, Hiromi, you, come out..." Takao looked concerned, " Hilary come out!"

Hiromi "eeped" and rushed with shedding orbs and screamed, hid again - after a moment, after a while, she sighed and reappeared with closed eyes being the tear-carrier.

Tyson looked lovingly, " Did I scare you Hiromi?"

" You called me Hilary!" she squeaked.

" Oh I'm sorry Hiromi...I"

" My best friend at the orphanage used to call me that!" she hugged the startled Takao, " She thought Hiromi was harder to say, I like you!"

In the corner Grandfather Kinomiya, (who was not called usually by his first name Akira) was playing chess with Voltaire Anastase, Kai's Grandfather, and Kai sitting, suspended with anxiety, fear and anticipation.

" Why don't you meet your new cousin Kai..." Voltaire mumbled as he felt he was striking a winning move.

" But...is she like a step-cousin...?" Kai asked eagerly for his remaining relative to answer.

" Well, yes - in a way I guess." Voltaire was not truly granting undivided ears to the grandchild.

" What does adopted mean?"

" Kai, just go and meet Hilary - I mean Hiromi, she's your cousin now, so go." Voltaire impatient addressed as Akira snickered with a hot 'checkmate'  
" You old fool!"

" Likewise." Akira grinned.

Yet Kai was frightened at the comment and raced into the room and met up with Hiromi, a child very beautiful like himself, in her own manner, "Hello I'm Kai Hiwatari, son of Yahiko Hiwatari and Uliana Anastase."

" What? Are they your parents?" Hiromi looked with questioning.

" Yes." meekness gripped Kai.

" Where are they?"

" They are dead." Kai confessed with sullen frame. " They died two years ago."

" Why aren't you in an orphanage?" Hiromi poked making Kai twitch in pain.

" Hiromi Tachibana." Pauline was astounded, " What are you-"

" But I'm an orphan too." Hiromi teared with tears, " I had to stay in that place why doesn't he?"

" That's because he and I are cousins, we're his family so as you are right now." Tyson hugged both of his younger cousins, " So are you gonna be friends?"

" No." Kai started crying, " She's mean! Too mean!"

Hiromi looked ahast, " Sorry, I, I have no parents either..."

" But Pauline is your mother?" Kai equalled confusion.

" Well, not my real mother, but my mother...I'm adopted means she has become my mom, though she was not my real mother." Hiromi smiled at Pauline whose expressions were meshed with sorrow and happiness.

" But I don't understand!" Kai protested.

" Well, Kai you see like your parents her parents also died and she was given a new home because Pauline has agreed to be her mother." Takao hugged Kai, " So, in some ways she's like you."

Kai intently stared, " Are you like me?"

" Yes, but I'm a girl."

" I know you're a girl!" Kai screeched, " Do you wanna be friends?"

" Yeah - I do!"

This was the infantile squabbles that succeeded to companionship. Companionship grew brighter fruits and presently in future they are now lovers and married. However, envious outlooks gyrated in the heart of one Kai Hiwatari. For once upon a time Hiromi Tachibana was Hiromi Tachibana Kinomiya, only at the current moment she was Hiromi Tachibana Hiwatari.

_Though he was 'politically' a 'brother', _Kai's apparent muses fumed, They were personally lovers. _Hiromi is in love with Takao, I know it - she_ _just loves me as a friend, as a BROTHER! Kai incredulously sighed, I mean, Tyson is, I mean..._

He couldn't justify the clarification. Takao was not Hiromi's brother, she was his lover. Yes, by social relationship she could be called a 'step-sister' but truthfully there was no genetic relationship. They were more distant in blood.

" Kai, did you eat breakfast?"

His wife pressed annoyingly, Kai smirked, " Yes because, well - you were sleeping."

" I see," she gazed upon him, " You woke up early today."

" You didn't sleep the whole night." he retorted, charged the why-were-you-so-into-cigarettes-don't-you-know-they-are-bad-for-your-health-look subtly but Hiromi scanned it.

" Are you chastising me Kai?" she seductively sighed, " What about your - dreams?"

" Dreams?" Kai looked suspicious.

" You said 'bliss' out loud..." she surrendered the weight, " With a moan." then she etched it, " Who were you dreaming about Kai?"

Kai blushed, " No one really but..." he scanned her, " You know I never dreamed about you..."

Hiromi laughed and Kai seemed stoic. Then she uttered, " You must go to work. Your cousin Hiro might be waiting for you."

Kai sighed, " Before it was Hiro who did the disappearing act now it's Takao..." then he closed his eyes, marking the bruise, a solemn expression gave into Hiromi's face, " I'm sorry."

" No, he was my ex-husband and we still meet him." spoke greatly the young woman, " We are all friends, all family. What is past is past Kai. Takao is my past but in my present, he is not the same person."

_So easy_, " Yes you are right Hiromi." _So easy for you to lie to me,_ thought the ignorant fool.

Hiromi kissed Kai softly on the cheek, " You're getting late Kai," she softly spoke with soothing passions, " Oh yes, don't scurry home I'm making dinner."

Kai hastened on the steps, from under his coat he got _ExpressTouch _newspaper out. He had gone to the balcony, as he was curious why he dreamt of it, and on the way on his doorstep saw the newspaper. He opened to the coloumn to where Draco Van Scmidtt wrote.

_God knows why he sometimes still uses that alias_, Kai smoked with incitement, _Everyone knows it's him now!_

He saw the column, today he actually wrote 'Tyson Kinomiya' and it was a fresh article called _Vanessa screams again! Will MingMing and Vanessa stop their stupid bickering_

The first line was: _The concept of Beyblading is beyblading..._

Kai recalled how Takao told him, this same line, when he gave him Dranzer.

* * *

The concept of Plural Marriage was introduced in **The Black Book** and I was also inspired by Sandy Brace, a writer in writingcom [for some reason I can't press . before com ( **ALLAH ALMIGHTY BLESS HER SOUL** as she died on the 9/11 attacks, she worked in one of the buildings). Though Miss Brace gives a negative outlook of Plural Marriage Pamuk gives the opposite, and almost a nuetral perceptive which I am following in this story. 

The font effects can be done in Documents Edit/preview section if you right-click on any specific line or word: I never knew that :) I got a lot of help from pagesourcecom for the codes.

Well, I hoped you guys liked it.

* * *


End file.
